Désir
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: " Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir " Lily regarda le miroir et se figea... JPXLE OS


**Titre :**Désir

**Auteur :** Bézoard

**Couple :** James/ Lily

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note :** Salut à tou(te)s me revoilà avec un one-shot que j'ai écrit en plein de mes révisions de math... allez savoir d'où m'est venue l'inspiration XD

Bref j'espère que vous l'aimerez ou tout du moins l'apprécierez... ou encore ne le trouverez pas nul...

**Bonne Lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

Lily marchait calmement dans les couloirs. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il était vingt-trois heures passées. Elle pensait à sa vie. Dans deux jours elle aurait terminé ses études. Cela était passé si vite. Elle se revoyait à onze ans, émerveillé devant tant de magie. Elle avait traversé ces sept années d'étude avec ses amis, ses ennemis, ses professeurs, ces fantômes,... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ca allait lui manquer. Poudlard était sa maison. Tout élève digne de ce nom aimait Poudlard. Mais personne ne l'aimait comme Lily. Grâce à cette école, à ce château, elle avait échappé à sa sœur durant sept années, elle avait rencontré des gens formidables. Mag, Emma, Mary, Cécile... Dans deux jours rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle était majeur- du moins dans le monde sorcier. Elle allait être confrontée à la vie réelle. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Voldemort. Voldemort semait la terreur dans ce monde réelle. Et Lily avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seule dans un monde si vaste. Lily renifla et claqua mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Son pas calme devint sûr et elle sécha ses larmes.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit un bruit suspect. Elle scruta attentivement les lieux mais ne vit rien. Elle avait dû rêver… ou c'était un des tableaux. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand le bruit recommença. On aurait dit des soupirs et des gémissements.

-Qui est là ?

Le bruit cessa immédiatement. Lily se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où les bruits provenaient. Soudain elle sentit une résistance alors qu'il n'y avait rien. On aurait dit un rideau. Mais un rideau aussi léger que l'air et aussi fluide que l'eau. Elle tira dessus et à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit apparaître Sirius et sa petite amie. Elle poussa un cri rapidement suivit des deux autres.

-Non mais ça vas pas la tête !Cria Lily après s'être remise de ses émotions.

Les amoureux rougirent mais ne dirent rien de peur d'aggraver leur cas. Lily inspecta ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Ca ressemblait donc à ça une cape d'invisibilité. Elle la tâta de ses doigts. C'était si doux ! Comment avait-elle put confondre cette merveille avec un stupide rideau ! Quand elle releva la tête, il n'y avait plus personne. Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Tant pis. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur courir après ! Elle rendrait la cape à Sirius le lendemain. En sentant le tissu sous ses doigts, elle eut une idée. Délicatement, elle se recouvrit de la cape. Elle voulut regarder son reflet dans une fenêtre mais elle ne vit que le reflet du mur derrière elle. C'était magique. Même en ayant été plongé dans la magie depuis sept ans maintenant, celle-ci l'étonnerait toujours. Elle regarda sa montre. Sa ronde était terminée depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Avec un petit rire excité, elle se mit en route. Poudlard lui appartenait rien que cette nuit.

**&&&&&&&**

Lily poussa la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La pièce dans laquelle elle arriva ressemblait à une salle de classe désaffectée. Elle voyait les formes sombres des pupitres et des chaises, entassés contre les murs. Elle remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que c'était un miroir ! Un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre sculpté d'or, posé sur eux pied pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Lily déchiffra :

« rised elrue ocnot edsi omega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

Cela ne voulait rien dire ! Elle s'approcha du miroir, les yeux rivés sur l'inscription. Peut-être était-ce écrit à l'envers se dit-elle. Après tout, logique pour un miroir !

Elle traduit :

« Je nemon tre paston vis agema isde tonco eurle désir »

Par Merlin, elle avait compris !

« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir »

Sans le vouloir, son visage descendit jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le miroir. Elle étouffa un cri et se retourna par réflexe. Personne. Pourtant elle aurait juré… Quelle idiote ! Elle repensa à l'inscription et se retourna lentement. Elle se figea. C'était elle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un beau garçon la tenait dans ses bras. Les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, les yeux noisette, une lueur moqueuse brillant dans son regard. Elle se vit se retourner et embrasser lentement James Potter. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se retourna vivement sentant les larmes lui monté aux yeux. James Potter. Celui qui lui avait couru après durant deux ans. Et au moment où Lily allait dire oui, elle l'avait surpris entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche une serdaigle blonde. Les yeux brouillés de larmes et le cœur en milles morceaux, elle avait tourné les talons avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce soir là. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'elle l'ignorait. Six mois où elle l'avait évité le plus possible. Six mois qu'elle ne lui parlait plus et qu'elle l'observait discrètement. C'était pathétique. De son côté, il n'avait pas essayé de lui parler. Et cela avait fait encore plus mal à lily.

Lentement elle se retourna pour faire face au miroir. Mais la vision qu'elle avait devant elle ne la rendait que plus triste et désespérée. Elle s'assit devant le miroir et posa sa tête entre ses genoux, repliée sur elle même. Elle pleura toute la nuit devant son image resplendissante de bonheur.

**&&&&&&&**

Lily se réveilla sur quelque chose de dur et froid, les yeux bouffis et la bouche pâteuse. Elle se releva. Les rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les volets fermés. Quand elle fut complètement réveillée, elle se mit debout, jetant un dernier regard au miroir, prit la cape et sortit en courant de la pièce.

Les élèves n'ayant plus cours, ils se baladaient dans le parc ou pataugeaient dans le lac. Lily, elle, s'installe sous un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, seule. Elle avait bien vu ses amies la cherché mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle avait laissé un mot sur le lit de Mary pour les prévenir qu'elle préférait rester seule aujourd'hui.

Elle se coucha entre les racines, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il lui restait demain pour la rendre à Black ! Comme elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner, elle se força à aller déjeuner. Ses amis lui firent signe mais elle les ignora et s'installa en bout de table. Ses amies, la connaissant la laissèrent tranquille. Pour le moment. Absorbé par son repas, Lily, pâle et fatiguée, ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses camarades, en particulier un regard noisette. Quand elle finit, elle sortit de table sans plus de cérémonie. La journée passa lentement. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'elle rentra dans le château, juste avant que les portes ne soient fermées. Elle avait sauté le repas, n'ayant pas faim. Elle décida de retourné voir le miroir, qui l'attirait malgré elle. Elle retrouva vite la salle et s'assit à la même place. Elle revit son reflet, heureuse dans les bras de James Potter. Elle ne bougea plus. Pour plus de sécurité, elle avait laissé la cape sur elle, ainsi si quelqu'un rentrait –ce dont elle doutait - elle ne serait pas repérée. Seulement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermé, elle se tendit

-Lily ? Je sais que tu es là.

Lily sentait son cœur battre à milles kilomètres heures. Mais qu'est ce que James Potter venait faire ici ?

-Lily ? Rappela t-il.

Lentement Lily se retourna et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit qu'il regardait dans a sa direction, un bout de parchemin en main. La voyait-il ? Lily décida de ne plus bouger et d'attendre la suite. James vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il regarda le miroir. Elle dos au miroir et lui, le regardant de face. Il soupira.

-Lily, il faut qu'on parle.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle attendait. UN silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que James le rompe :

-Je t'aime Lily…

-QUOI !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier et elle rougit. Oh et puis zut, il savait qu'elle était là. Doucement elle retira la cape et regarda James dans les yeux. Etait-ce une blague ? Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait juré que James pouvait l'entendre.

-Je t'aime répéta t-il.

Lily ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle sentit une main venir les sécher et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec James Potter. Celui-ci s'était rapproché. Doucement, leur tête se rapprochèrent encore plus et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Prit d'une nouvelle énergie, Lily posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de James. Lily sentit une explosion de joie la submergé, et elle l'attira encore plus vers elle. Il grogna et répondit avec plus d'ardeur au baiser de Lily. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Lily répondit :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

James sourit heureux et captura de nouveau les lèvres de sa Lily. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils parleraient plus tard. Ils restèrent enlacé ainsi toute la nuit devant un miroir les représentants plus vieux, un bébé dans les bras de Lily possédant une touffe aussi noir que celle de James et des yeux verts aussi beau que ceux de sa mère. Mais ça, aucun des deux ne le remarqua…

_**The end**_

**Verdict ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu !! **

**Bisous à vous tou(te)s**

**Bézoard**


End file.
